Odisea
by GatoChocapic666
Summary: Si bien había sido suerte que tuvieran gustos similares, eso era demasiada coincidencia, casi lo suficiente como para asustarlo. La travesía siquiera para poder saber su nombre iba a ser una odisea, en especial porque el gafete donde este debería estar escrito, siempre iba en blanco. PERCICO Au Lemmon
1. prólogo

Los personajes acá no me pertenecen, sólo la trama

Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba por ahí ¡Y eso que recién era martes! Pero no podía ser de otra manera

 _ **¿Qué me pasa?**_ Se auto interrogó mientras entraba de nuevo con la cabeza gacha, al entrar había sentido el aire acondicionado, que lo revitalizó

Era grande, lo admitía, y por alguna extraña razón, había gente dentro -quizás con más gente de la que le gustaría- _**no estaremos solos hoy...**_ No quiso ni siquiera reflexionar en lo que acababa de pensar, o claro que no

Pasó al fondo, a la sección de mitología -su favorita por cierto- y rebuscó unos instantes, quería volver al vestíbulo, o si que quería. Se decidió por sacar un libro, _la odisea_ por Homero _**perfecto, no me hara mal leerla de nuevo**_ se burló mentalmente, mas que nada por su extraña afición a la literatura antigua

La biblioteca siempre había sido igual, a través de los años nadie la había trastocado, y eso el lo sabía, su madre lo había acompañado todas las tardes de su niñez -desde que tenía memoria- para que pudiera mejorar su lectura. Caminó de vuelta al salón grande, había comenzado a peinar su cabello, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba, pero lo hacia sentir intranquilo _**¿Que me creo? ¿Una adolecente enamorada?**_ Se dijo _**y una mierda**_ concluyó al llegar a su mesa habitual, cerca de la muralla, donde había una ventana pequeña que daba al parque delantero de la biblioteca, a unos metros del mostrador. No quiso subir la mirada, porque sabía que estaría allí, siempre lo estaba. Pero no pudo evitarlo

Se encontró con esa misma cara que había ansiado toda la mañana, los ojos oscuros del chico recorrían linea a linea, prácticamente sin notar que era observado

Su cabello le caía grácilmente sobre el hombro, enfundado en una chaqueta _**¿Es que no tiene calor?**_ Pensó fugazmente -tal vez por el THDA-. Su piel era blanca olivácea, demasiado para que fuera sano, quiso creer que era obra de la genética. Estaba sentado tras el mostrador -como siempre- leyendo -como siempre- sin prestar atención alrededor -como siempre-. En cuanto se volteara, tendría que fingir que leía, que estudiaba o cualquier otra cosa que su cerebro pudiera maquinar en el momento de pánico, porque sí, su mirada provocaba un de pánico en el, junto a nerviosismo, ansiedad y algunos otros sentimientos que no serían buenos para la salud de nadie

Dio un respingo cuando sintió el teléfono sonar doblemente en su bolsillo, perturbando el armonioso silencio _**y justo ahora**_ se enfurruñó. Ya con el aparato en mano, soltó un suspiro al ver el primer mensaje

 _¡Vamos a juntarnos en la tarde!_

 _No quiso parecer molesto, frustrado o lo que fuera, pero en realidad lo estaban agobiando_

 _Jason, te dije que ya no quería ir a más de esas cosas_

 _Respondió rápidamente, subió su vista al mostrador, entonces sus ojos se encontraron a la distancia_ , esos orbes negros vieron su alma desenvuelta en solo un segundo, siendo que él no pudo siquiera ver una pisca de los sentimientos de ese chico tan oscuro a través. Sostuvo la mirada un momento y le sonrió de lado _**seguro me veo como un idiota**_ pero el único cambio en las facciones fastidiadas del otro, fue que alzó una de sus cejas en plan _"¿En serio haces tanto ruido en la biblioteca_ , imbecil?" No lo pensó dos veces y volteó. El libro estaba abierto -gracias a los dioses- así que sólo tuvo que fijar su vista en las palabras, haciendo como si en realidad estuviera concentrado en ellas. Podía sentir esa mirada sobre si mismo, de alguna manera, intuía que lo estaba mirando. Percibió entonces una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello, el nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo vivo _**mierda, me está mirando... Actúa normal**_ trató de relajarse, cosa que no salió muy bien

Ya después de unos momentos -tensos, muy tensos momentos- levanto la mirada una vez más. Y ahí estaba, esas orbes oscuras seguían en el, examinándolo, burlándose de su torpeza sigilosamente _**es insoportable**_

Bajó su vista al aparato

Percy, necesito que pases al súper a comprar antes de venir a casa, te mando la lista3 haré cena especial azul

Suspiró, mas abajo había un mensaje enumerado _**por la comida azul**_ se echó animo. Lo había olvidado, por un momento se había distraído y se había liberado de la presión del par de ojos oscuros

Se levantó, con las mejillas rojas a no más no poder -no sólo por el susto del teléfono, eso él lo sabía- y caminó al mostrador, a su perdición en realidad. En el camino a, pudo notar claramente como el muchacho un tanto gótico -según el- seguía fijamente sus movimientos

'yo... Voy a llevarme este' dijo mientras dejaba el libro sobre la madera. Desvio su vista a la tarjeta de identificación que debía tener su nombre, como empleado debería, pero nuevamente vio que estaba en blanco. Notó que a pesar de estar sentado en un banquillo alto -como casi todos en la biblioteca-, estaba por de bajo su propia estatura _**ha de ser un poco pequeño**_ pensó distraídamente

'¿Cédula de identidad?' _**Oh por todo lo majestuoso**_ era tal y como la imaginaba -quizás un poco más reseca, pero entraba en los parámetros- escucharlo hablar fue más gratificante de lo que creyó podría ser, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor que no le hablara con hastío, como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante -su lectura, por cierto- o que no lo mirara tratando de leerlo _**quizás todo sería más fácil en otra ocasión**_ 'te estoy hablando' escuchó esa voz irritada

'¿Ah?' _**Genial Percy, ahora creerá que además de imbecil, eres retrasado**_ al parecer su cerebro trabajaba a tal letargo -definámoslo como estado de shock- que no fue capaz de generar una palabra coherente

Había bufado 'que si tienes cédula de identidad' repitió mas irritado aun, creyó, casi creyó a ver escuchado el susurro / _imbecil_ / quiso creer que no

'tengo... de la biblioteca' volteó su mochila, abriendo los bolsillos delanteros, dejando las diferentes basurillas en el mostrados, sobres de chicle, llaves, lapiceras sueltas... ¿Un cejillo de guitarra? En resumen, cosas típicas que los estudiantes universitarios suelen tener regados por todos lados. El otro miraba su anteriormente pulcra mesa ser deliberadamente ensuciada, con fastidio por lo demás 'ah... No' se golpeo mentalmente, con su brazo sacó todo lo que había dejado y lo metió en su mochila sin importarle el orden. Llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco de ahí su billetera de dos colores, verde agua y azul marino, separados por una linea diagonal dorada. Buscó unos momentos, y ahí estaba, su vieja tarjeta de la biblioteca, decidió sacar su pase estudiantil _**quizás sirva de algo**_ 'ten' alargó su mano para entregarle al chico misterioso lo requerido, por ello, este se estiró, y sus manos se encontraron, piel contra piel _**está helada**_ se dijo, eran pequeñas, suaves y muy blancas. El toque duró sólo un segundo, pero pareció casi infinito, y casi porque el que parecía ser menor, vamos se veía como un infante -ojala y no lo fuera- llevó los membretes al el escritorio, frente al computador que reposaba enfrente, iba a ingresarlo

'¿libro?' Dijo por lo bajo, sus ojos no se habían vuelto a encontrar

' _La odisea_ ' trago duro, ojalá y no pensara que es un idiota por leer historias tan anticuadas

'oh' soltó el monosílabo, sólo que esta vez su voz estaba mucho menos irritada. Entonces la vio _**apreciaré este momento por el resto de mi puta vida.**_ Había visto una sonrisa ladina, simplemente espontanea, mientras el chico oscuro levantaba el libro que había estado leyendo

 _La Ilíada_

 _'_ oh' le siguió entonces sonriendo también _**definitivamente esta es la ocasión perfecta**_

...

Es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom, me daba cosita subirlo, pero acá está jdjdk ojalá les guste, no sé si continuarlo, tenía una trama mas o menos pensada pero me conozco, y se que me demoraré bastante en desarrollarla, es que yo soy así nomás u-u no me di el tiempo de revisarlo completamente, así que si tiene algún error, lo siento

Creo que Percy quedó un poco ooc pero da lo mismo

Ocs, ya me voy jdjdk nos leemos en otro momento, paz

Chao Chao


	2. molestia

Los personajes acá no me perteneces, sólo la trama

Nunca llegué a entender completamente porque me rechazaban -aunque hasta cierto punto lo intuía-. De pequeño nadie, salvo mi hermana, jugaba conmigo. Nadie, salvo mi hermana, hablaba conmigo. Y nadie me quería, salvo Bianca -ella es un pan de dios-

Lo sé, suena extremista, pero es que es verdad. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, mirando hacia atrás, puedo decir que no es del todo mi culpa. Factores como padre, aura oscura y mythomagic habían afectado en la decisión de otras personas en no acercarse, y no los culpo

Incluso ahora la gente me evita -sólo que ya no como antes- la gente al menos no se espanta al verme caminar como un no muerto

Lo medité un momento, si seguía tirado en mi cama, me saldrían raíces, asi que me levanté rapidamente y entré al baño de mi habitación. Iba a ser el hoy que nos juntaríamos

...

'oh... ¿Así que la Ilíada?' Me acuerdo que su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa, casi forzada

'mhn...' le solté devolviéndole sus credenciales, Perseus Jackson... Valla nombre raro. Le había respondido en mi característico monosílabo, que ya prácticamente me salía por costumbre

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, y la verdad, era un poco incomodo. El me estaba mirando y eso era lo que menos quería

'¿Como te llamas?' Preguntó mientras guardaba el libro

No pude evitar pensar en que su voz era muy profunda, muy varonil y más aun, tenía ese dialecto neoyorquino, hablaba rápido como si quisiera escupir sus palabras. Fue prácticamente lo que me llevo a responderle

'...' Lo pensé un momento ¿Por qué tenía que decirle mi nombre a un desconocido? Pues, no tendría que 'Nico' aun asi lo susurré, aunque creo, y espero que haya sido por pena

'¿Extranjero?' me sonrió. Juro por todo lo solemne que mis ojos escandalaron en el instante en que su sonrisa de salió a flote 'tienes acento'

Sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, ojos sacados del claros, facciones rudas... Esta persona estaba sobrepasando mis límites. Yo ya lo sabía, demasiado brillante para mi gusto. Solté un nuevo monosílabo 'hmm' no fue afirmación o negación, solo algo intermedio, para que captara mi punto, que me importaba una mierda

Sentí que la conversación decaía cada vez más, ojalá y se fuera pronto. Tenía que ir a recoger a Bianca al aeropuerto, y debía ser puntual. Pero como el universo me odia -igual que muchas otras cosas- continuó hablando solo

'¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en la biblioteca?' Más preguntas idiotas se venían, así que lo detuve, notando que la encargada se dirigía hacia nosotros -salvando mi vida-

'debo irme' bajé del taburete, si que era alto, me pasaba por al menos quince centímetros 'te dejo con la encargada' ella lo miró

'oh, Percy otra vez' no se me había ocurrido que podían llegarse a conocerse

'si.. Señora chase' le había sonreído justo como lo hizo conmigo, amigable, sólo que un poco menos nervioso 'venía por unos libros'

'me lo imaginaba, querido' ella por cosa de costumbre, jugueteaba con las puntas de sus cabellos rubio ceniza. Llevaba ropa sencilla, una falda negra a la rodilla y una blusa crema, bastante elegante. Era una mujer obviamente hermosa y demasiado inteligente, al igual que su hija, la había visto un par de veces por allí -y siendo que llevo tan poco tiempo acá.. Significa que pasa bastante metida en los libros- 'bueno' se dirigió a mi esta vez 'Nico, ya terminó tu turno, ya puedes ir por tu hermana' siempre venía al final de mi horario y me decía algo parecido, sólo que están vez había solicitado salir antes. Yo me perdí cuando llegué acá por primera vez, y no quiero que a Bianca le pase lo mismo

'gracias' la mochila ya iba en mi hombro, así que sin mirar a nadie más -claro que no me iba a despedir de el' salí por la puerta

...

Los viajes en el tren subterráneo son lo peor, en especial si tienes que ir hasta el Aeropuerto, dígase diecinueve estaciones, y eso sin contar el camino en bus al salir del andén. Odio a las multitudes, odio que se me peguen, y odio en especial el ruido. El ruido es la cosa más insoportable que puedo pensar, no me gusta el sonido del timbre siendo tocado, o de la puerta al ser golpeada. Ruidos que requieran la intromisión de otra persona, que otra persona se meta en mis asuntos, o que otro me interrumpa mientras estoy concentrado

Llevaba audífonos, fuerte. Quizás demasiado, pero no era algo que en realidad me molestara, o que me importara, bueno, si a los otros les molesta que se valgan

'...' Sentí como mi hombro fue tocado suavemente así que me volteé, no me agradó mucho que digamos, bueno, con el discurso de odio al mundo, creo que se capta el porqué. Noté que me había hablado cuando me toco el hombro, porque me miraba expectante. Resulta que le puse mala cara, un poco agrio, cosa que no cambio al notar quien era. Me saque un lado de los cascos, dejando el otro puesto

Esos ojos claros y vivos, sumados a la piel reluciente y muy brillante, cabello sedoso a la vista... De repente me recordó a ese chico de nobre raro... Perseus Jackson. Tenía la misma aura de chico amable y preocupado, aura que enamora a cualquiera que se le cruce.

'... Bajo' oh, de nuevo lo había ignorado -aunque inconscientemente, claro...- al parecer, me quedo muy inmerso en mis pensamiento

'¿Perdón?' No me dieron ganar de ser más grosero que eso, no se veía como una mala persona, sólo molesto

Tenía el cabello rubio, demasiado para mi gusto 'que si no le bajas a esos cascos te quedarás sordo' valla que me dieron ganas de ser grosero, no tiene porque meterse con mi música 'aunque es solo una sugerencia' sonrió subiendo sus manos como diciendo *soy inocente*

Y así, me seguía mirando 'bueno' me volví a poner los audífonos, me importaba una mierda

Nuevamente sentí su mano en mi hombro, y aun quedaban mil estaciones para llegar. Me volteé hacia el nuevamente '¿Qué es ahora?' Apagué la música

'eh, solo quiero hablar un poco' soltó una risa inocente 'vamos, somos los únicos acá' y efectivamente, al mirar el vagón, note que iba casi desierto, a excepción de nosotros y una chica de más allá

'hmn' lo miré a los ojos, muy expresivos, diferentes a los míos

'veo que eres de pocas palabras'

'sí'

Que pasaba con ese día, ya me habían hablado dos imbeciles, gente de presencia molesta, totalmente opuestos a mi. Esperaba que no durará mucho, que Bianca me ayudara con eso.

...

Uhhh me he demorado en actualizar -no es algo nuevo- pero es que yo había dicho, en las vacaciones se tiene tiempo libre y blah blah blah, pero no hice nada! Soy la peor persona. Me llegaron unos follow y unos mensajes privados que me dieron fuerzas jdndk por cieeerto, si hay por acá alguien que tambien lea el otro fic, lo tengo escrito de hace bastante, solo que no lo he subido, por que soy la peor persona de la vida, no hay otra excusa, aunque el hecho de que en mi casa no hay computador afecta un poco directamente xD

Aunque no tenga ningún review, me gustaría agradecerle a las personas que dejaron follow y favorite, a NefilimMeztiza7,cheli hyuga, Bookworm.1994, Wizardbot y XimeMalfoyPotter. Muchisimas gracias. Lamento de verdad hacer este capitulo tan corto, pero es lo que hay u-u pendon tambien los errores, traté de revisarlo igual.

Ya, me retiro. Besos y abrazos donde quiera que estén

Chao Chao


	3. inicio

Lo vi, su sonrisa iba dirigida a una chica, una que se veía inquieta, era muy delgada y tenía una cascada de rizos anaranjados

Al parecer estábamos en la misma universidad, mierda. Me volteé para salir de ahí, no pensaba volver a sostener una conversación con el, así que solo di un paso atrás y caminé hasta el salon a atender la primera clase. El primer día siempre fue algo detestable, más aun con mi suerte, pero fue peor de lo que creí podría ser.

Me senté al final, a pesar de ser bajo de estatura no me molestaba, ahí nadie perturbaba lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, además, y podía ver lo que los demás hacían -no es que fuera entrometido tampoco-. Siempre me encontré pensando que las personas tienen actitudes interesantes, que cada uno tiene una forma diferente de actuar en el mismo contexto, por ejemplo, cuando Bianca sonríe amablemente yo ruedo los ojos, o cuando ella da palmaditas en la espalda, yo solo volteo la mirada, es por eso que estaba ahí... No el lugar físico, sino en la carrera

El punto, me exalté cuando vi a esa chica entrar, a la hija de Atenea, el aula estaba vacía -como supuse estaría- y es que claro ¿Quién en su sano juicio estudia literatura en estos tiempos? Bueno... yo

Estábamos en "visión integrada de las artes"... Sí, eso estaba en mi maya curricular. Y por alguna razón, ella estaba ahí. En la biblioteca sacaba libros de arquitectura antigua, moderna o clásica, así que era mas que obvio que eso es lo que estaba estudiando, y por ello compartíamos clases. Lo pesado era que ese ramo ya el año pasado lo había cursado en Italia, oh Italia, todo era mas fácil de entender en esos tiempos -literalmente hasta cierto punto-

Se sentó al frente de la clase, pero no la quise seguir mirando, sólo porque no me dieron las ganas -hubiese sido ligeramente morboso-. Parecía una de esas personas que responden todo lo que el maestro pregunta, no es que sea malo, sólo que me causa un poco de gracia. Y entre divagación y divagación, comenzó la lección -con ello, me refiero a que entró lo que parecía ser el maestro- los pocos que estaban hablando se callaron mientras esa persona caminaba lentamente al escritorio principal

'bien... Ustedes no quieren estar acá, y yo tampoco' un inicio oscuro y muy directo 'pero todo lo que les enseñe entrará en sus exámenes, por lo que deben aprender' tenía la voz un poco rasposa, pero eso no llamó particularmente mi atención

'lleva camisa floreada' escuché a una chica susurrar más al frente, ellas se hablaban como si no las pudiéramos escuchar, pero es que no eramos ni veinte personas, y creían que no las escuchábamos 'pero es muy guapo' le siguió la otra, son sólo niñas hormónales... claro lo digo como si yo no fuera un niñato hormonal, con diesisiete en segundo año de literatura -si no es sólo por la estatura que todos se ven mayores que yo- en fin, ninguna de las chicas le despegaba la vista, mientras yo divagaba en algún lugar astral

'espero no tengamos problemas este semestre' vi una sonrisa burlesca en su cara 'ah, por cierto, soy Dionisio, sólo díganme señor D'

...

'este es nuestro año, Nico' me decía animada. Desde muy pequeños, su suave voz me podía calmar, sin importar que tan alterado o enojado estuviera. Llevábamos un rato hablando por teléfono, y toda la gente me miraba como bicho raro o como algo muy interesante -no sabría decirlo- y como no, hablando italiano en un país lleno de idiotas o trogloditas -no digo que mi país fuera mejor pero da igual- 'este año ya estamos solos... De la buena forma, claro' añadió rapidamente

'lo sé, Bianca' le dije un poco fastidiado, era la misma charla que habíamos mantenido por la mañana 'debes cuidarte' traté de convencerla

'eso lo sé, pequeño idiota' respondió con amor, una de las pocas personas que lo demuestra 'tengo que irme, hablamos en un rato' se despidió

'nos vemos' colgué la llamda y miré alrededor, estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro -normal en una universidad, duh- enseguida bajé la mirada mientras pensaba, tenía una ventana de más o menos una hora y media, así que ya no sabía que hacer con mi tiempo

'¡Oye!' Escuché una voz amable a mis espaldas '¡Tu!' se me hizo conocida, muy conocida. No quise voltear, porque sabía que me iba a encontrar con esos ojos claros y esa sonrisa deslumbrante

Cuando sentí el toque suave en mi hombro, supe que no podía escapar

'¡Nico!' su sonrisa me destelló los ojos 'sabía que eras tú'

'mhn' no tenía ganas de hablar con el -con nadie en realidad- 'supongo'

'claro que eres tu' me apretó el hombro delicadeza '¿tienes clases ahora?' y claro, si no quería hablar, no tenía porqué contestarle

'mhn' el característico monosílabo, el siempre confiable monosílabo

Así mismo pasó un rato, y el no había parado de hablar desde que le eché una mirada '¿Por qué ya no hablas?' Preguntó con voz pastosa, no era que ya no hablara, porque la verdad, nunca lo había echo '¿tan molesto soy?' más de lo que imaginas, pensé en aquel momento. Will Solace, me había encontrado de nuevo con aquel -denominado bajo mis amargos criterios- excéntrico personaje. Una persona demasiado brillante, demasiado viva

'no, estoy enfermo' evasión, técnica ancestral a la que le debo mucho

'no lo creo' me sonrió 'no te ves más pálido que la ultima vez' y claro, como mentirle de enfermedad a un futuro doctor, bravo. Por más que lo quisiera negar, escuchaba todo lo que me decía, aunque fueran cosas sin gracia o si sólo estaba pretendiendo ignorarlo

...

No pude evitar pensar que ese chico era muy guapo, tan guapo como molesto -ups- casi valía el ruido que hacía, casi. Y por esa corta palabra, es que quería saltar por la ventana del tren en movimiento. 'no me gusta hablar con extraños' estaba seguro de que con eso el se quedaría callado, se iría y así yo podría volver a mi tranquilo universo, pero no fue así. Tenía los ojos pegados en el suelo, porque podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, y definitivamente no quería que nuestros ojos se encontraran 'no te conozco, no quiero hablar contigo' traté de cerrar esa conversación. Claro, subir, a un tren cochino en el cual tenía que estar por lo menos una hora sintiendo el calor, sólo para poder recoger a mi hermana en el aeropuesto, y como no, para rematar te habla un rarito, uy… lo que siempre quise

'a mi tampoco me gusta' había sido un comentario muy hipócrita, si fue quien me habló en primer lugar 'pero tú te ves simpático' mi mente quedó en blanco ¿Qué? Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, y como soy el rey de la simpatía, le mandé una de esas miradas de fastidio 'con esa cara de cachorro enojado no vas a ganar nada' mierda, otra vez tontos cometarios que me sacan quicio -es que llevábamos hablando menos de diez minutos, y había sido tiempo suficiente para notar que era el tipo de personas que más fácilmente podía hacerme enojar-

'pues me da igual' quería montarme los cascos y que me dejara al fin. Iba a hacerlo, de hecho, me iba a poner los audífonos cuando sus manos cálidas tomaron las mías -cosa incómoda, por cierto- me miró a los ojos y dijo

'hablemos un poco más' no sabía exactamente que fue, pero mi cuerpo no se pudo seguir moviendo

'…vale' no me negué

...

ayyyyy lo sé aun si no lo dicen, soy la peor, pero al menos lo acepto?) sjdfksla verdad es que muchas cosas han pasado, algunas mala y feas, otras muuuuy buenas y bonitas, aunque yop creo que todo es para bien (espero)

dije que iba a actualizar en la quincena, y han pasado 84 años desde que paso esa quincena, peeeeero, el tiempo vuela la noche es joven y hay que aprovechar

tenía este capitulo escrito desde hace mucho, mas de t3 meses creo.. pero me daba lata subir este capituo y no el del jaccup, con ese estoy u poco pegada en una idea que no surge por completo :c prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y que salga decente

en todo caso, creo que advertí que me demoraría..

nuevamente perdón, esta vez sólo puedo prometer una cosa, porque se me vienen examenes de admisión universitaria, licenciatura, fista de gala etc u-u que no voy a abandonar esta historia, sólo eso

deseenme suerte por favor

muchisimisimas gracias a las personas que me mandaron mensajes preguntando si iba a seguir, o los follows, favoritos o review, quiero que sepan que deverdad por mucho que me demore no lo dejaré

besos y abrazos desde mi pequeña guarida

Chao Chao


End file.
